gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Hit the Pipe
|location = Northwood, Algonquin |target = Angels of Death |fail = Wasted Busted |reward = $2000 |unlocks = End of Chapter Heavy Toll |unlockedby = This Shit's Cursed |todo = Use the pipe bombs to blow up the Angel of Death vans. }} Hit the Pipe is a mission in The Lost and Damned given by Jim Fitzgerald to the protagonist Johnny Klebitz. Description After This Shit's Cursed, Jim will call Johnny, asking to meet him at his meeting place in Northwood, which will trigger the mission cutscene when the player arrives. In the cutscene, Jim introduces Johnny to two members of the Uptown Riders, another motorcycle club who favour selling their club's merchandise and riding Japanese sports bikes, as opposed to the choppers favoured by The Lost MC and The Angels of Death. One member is named Malc, who gives Johnny some Pipe Bombs, and informs him that three AOD vans are driving around Alderney at this very moment, and they need to be destroyed. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: * Destroy the three Angels of Death vans. Enemies * The Angels of Death Walkthrough There are three Gang Burritos that need to be destroyed, which can be taken out in any order, a Bati 800 will appear parked for this mission once the cutscene ends if the player wants to use it. The first van attacked will provoke a reaction from the AOD member in the passenger seat, the second van contains AOD members in the front and rear, whilst the third van is escorted by two bikes. You may find it easier to take out the drivers of the vans and their gunmen before dropping a pipe bomb. There is no time limit for this mission and the vans will not disappear if Johnny gets too far away, so if the player or their vehicle is low on health they can replenish their health or repair the vehicle and complete the mission as normal. Once all three vans have been destroyed, the mission is complete. Soon after, Johnny will begin working for Malc. Alternative Walkthrough * Despite being given pipe bombs and being instructed to use them on the vans, this doesn't really work too well. Instead, getting into a large SUV like the Cavalcade and gunning the vans down with an Uzi or Sawn-off Shotgun will make the mission easier. * Another cheap way to finish them all off is to get into a Taxi as a passenger, then set a waypoint on the map near one of the vans; Then, have the Taxi hurry up. When you reach the destination, hijack the cab and chase after the van. * Last but not least, simply driving up to the van with bike and shooting into the rear wheel well a couple of times with the Sawn-off Shotgun will set the van ablaze, allowing the player to move onto the next one relatively easily and quick. Trivia * This mission might have a similarity to Crime and Punishment as there are three vans marked on the map/radar and the player is instructed to go after them. ** But, unlike Crime and Punishment, you are instructed to destroy the vans in this mission. * Destroying Johnny's Bike or wasting all Pipe Bombs will not cause the mission to fail. * If we approach a Gang Burrito of the AOD in another one of them, they will still recognize us. * The last Gang Burrito to destroy will always appear surrounded by 2 bikes of the rival club, no matter which one. * This is one of the missions in which the police will not be on the streets and the search level will be deactivated, if we call them, they will say they are busy. * If we start the mission in a car or helicopter, at the end of the cutscene it will be parked near and we will appear standing, but if we start it on a bike, we will appear in Johnny's Hexer but the motorcycle we arrive on will be parked next to it, next to the Bati 800 that always appears parked for this mission, although the last one will always appear with a random color. * The vans the Angels of Death use are all Gang Burritos and have to be destroyed, the Player may choose to save one at their safehouse, but must kill themselves in order to save it, failing the mission. ** A way to save the Burritos without failing the mission is to shoot the last van just enough to make it burn (The game will then still register it as "destroyed" and you will complete the mission) and then use a Fire Truck to put out the fire. Afterwards After this mission, Jim explains to Johnny that Terry and Clay can now be called for backup when required. Video Walkthrough Navigation }} es:Hit the Pipe pl:Hit the Pipe ru:Hit the Pipe Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned Category:The Lost and Damned